


【黑安雷r18】残破躯壳

by ninenin



Category: ninenin, 安布, 安雷 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninenin/pseuds/ninenin
Summary: ※※※※※黑安x黑雷，嫉怨成痼的前文不替换【安醚休】和【布囵笪】了，直接用【安迷修】和【布伦达】称呼黑安和黑布里人格（里）：黑安/黑布外人格（外）：白安/白布内含血腥暴力因素※※※※※





	【黑安雷r18】残破躯壳

**Author's Note:**

> ※※※※※  
> 黑安x黑雷，嫉怨成痼的前文
> 
> 不替换【安醚休】和【布囵笪】了，直接用【安迷修】和【布伦达】称呼黑安和黑布
> 
> 里人格（里）：黑安/黑布  
> 外人格（外）：白安/白布
> 
> 内含血腥暴力因素
> 
> ※※※※※

【所有人都知道安迷修喜欢布伦达，除了布伦达本人。】  
【所有人都知道布伦达不喜欢安迷修，包括他本人。】

 

和安迷修做爱无疑是痛苦的，从他平时杀人惯用的手法不难看出他是个什么玩意儿，杀人时如此，在床上同样如此。

血越多就越兴奋。

安迷修喜欢砍断别人大动脉时喷射而出四处飞溅的血液，但比起这样杀人，在床上他更喜欢把人钉在床上，腕骨碎裂，被铁钉或短剑穿过，这样那些红色液体就只能缓缓流出，染红一片床被和衣物。

然后会用自己长的总让布伦达觉得自己要被顶穿肚子的玩意儿把他操出血。

这或许也是纵使布伦达本人同样杀人无数却也反感于安迷修的原因吧，布伦达讲究高效迅速，而安迷修更偏向于折磨和……玩弄。

布伦达不是很能理解为什么平日里一本正经的安迷修（外）会在执行任务时变成那样，也不知道为什么安迷修（里）会比安迷修（外）更加残忍……里人格总能表现出他们真实的情感，再放大成百上千倍。

虽然布伦达（里）本身也就是布伦达（外）的里人格。

他曾经————是第一次见面时，还是很欣赏安迷修的。但后来，尤其是现在，他完全忘记了曾经对安迷修所有的评价，“是个有耐心却又堪称残暴、手段狠毒又脸带笑意的危险的家伙。”

 

……

 

“亲爱的，你想跑到哪里去呢？”安迷修的声音从身后传来，被蒙上黑布导致眼前漆黑一片，布伦达只能下意识的逃避着声音的发出者，试图离开房间。

对谁都叫亲爱的，你是一年四季都在发情的兔子吗？

他是没想过的，这个疯子会把他绑到房间里。那麻醉剂的量足够麻倒一头大象了吧。如果他晚些才会醒来的话，说不定安迷修真的会“奸尸”。

刀片蹭过雪白的脖颈，留下一道伤口，血了渗出来。布伦达动作猛的僵住。随后，他感觉到有人从身后走来，抱住了他。

再一刀穿过他的脚腕。

布伦达疼的眼前发白，昏了过去。

双手反锁后背绑住，眼睛被黑色的布料死死盖着，双腿大开着被高高吊起，布伦达颈侧和脚踝都还流着血，此刻不断的让他散发着身体的热量。

妈的。

布伦达紧紧咬着牙，似乎无论何种程度的疼痛都不能使他屈服。

安迷修笑着点燃一根媚药制成的香薰，等待着布伦达做出淫荡的邀请。

托安迷修（外）身体抗药性的福，安迷修（里）自然是不怕这种药的。但布伦达可就不同了。

“哈……”布伦达轻声喘息着，药效比他想象中的强很多，也快很多。他控制不住自己想要求欢的心，却凭自尊心把嘴唇咬出了血，努力不让呻吟声泄出。

安迷修只是看着他，视线扫在布伦达的身上让他感觉很不好。安迷修上前，悄悄坐在床上，伸手————

“咿呀——！”布伦达一颤，牙齿松动，变了调的声音就这么叫了出来，乳头还被安迷修捏在手里毫不留情的揉搓挤按，右胸已经被玩的骚红，左边倒显得有些空虚了。

“淫荡。”安迷修看着他不自觉的挺起胸膛，嗤笑出声，伸手在后穴搅了搅，果然搅出满手淫水，穴口一缩一缩的想要挽留手指。

布伦达一双失了焦点的双眼看着安迷修，满心满意都是想让他操进来，他好难受，身体里好痒，想让人进来捅捅。

于是他也就这么说了。

“操我……快点……呜……”布伦达失去理智，在熏香的影响下终是开了口。后穴里早已泛滥成灾，整个人痒的痛苦不已，扭动着腰肢邀请着安迷修。

安迷修从善如流的解开皮带，满意的解开布伦达身上的锁链，把他抱在怀里————狠狠地插了进去。布伦达被这一下刺激的哭了出来，拼命夹着双腿，却让安迷修觉得被夹的更舒服了，性器也就再次变大了一些。

布伦达觉得自己还不如被操死算了，你好我好大家好。

“唔啊……不行……等等……”布伦达被撞的说不出一句话，由于重力作用让安迷修进入的更深，布伦达觉得身体要被从中间劈开，交合处被摩擦的红肿，随着安迷修的动作有淫液被带了出来，浸湿了床单。

安迷修抱着他的腰操他，时不时狠狠揪他的乳头。他想把布伦达调教成比女人还敏感比妓子还淫荡的杀手，而经过这么次的强迫，安迷修满意的发现布伦达比最初敏感极了，尤其是胸前被他揉捏的鼓了起来，稍稍刺激布伦达就会发出处一样被玩坏了的呻吟声。

无论布伦达承认与否，安迷修都已经把他调教成他一个人的宠物了，身体敏感至极不说，面对别人的布伦达根本提不起性致，他只会在安迷修的抚摸之下进入高潮，只能被安迷修操。

他离不开安迷修。这个认知让布伦达感到恐慌。他开始挣扎，想要逃离安迷修的怀抱。

而安迷修也令人难以置信的放开了他，任由布伦达双手背在身后只靠双膝爬向前，屁股就正对着安迷修，还在往外流着水，好不淫荡。

布伦达身体无力，终是泄了气倒在床一边。他看着安迷修稳操胜券的笑容和下身还硬挺的性器，咽了咽口水，竟是想要被他插入了————这让布伦达惊恐。

如果不是在杀人或是不正常时，安迷修真的是少女杀手，脸长得好看，也会撩人，随口一句话都是告白金句，也怪不得一帮女生甘愿为安迷修做他的手下，被用完之后抛弃了也没有怨言。

只可惜面对布伦达时永远都是衣冠禽兽的架势，就好像现在，身上还穿着黑色西服，只有裤子是半褪的状态，让赤裸身子还浑身红痕和淫液的布伦达抑制不住的……

想什么呢……

想被操……

想被安迷修……

想被……

布伦达绝望的发现他真的离不开安迷修了。

“……妈的，”他终于忍不住了，伴随着话语的还有流下的眼泪，“操我，安迷修。”

哭了吗？果然还是太过了？需要温柔一点？

啊，怎么可能温柔。安迷修笑笑，把布伦达拽了回来，分开他的双腿顶了进去。同时一个刀片贴在他的喉结上，布伦达瞬间身体僵硬，抑制不住的颤抖。

“别乱动，不然疼的是你。”安迷修低声警告一句，手中刀片没有放下，下身开始狠狠顶进他的穴口，直接顶到G点，在那里不断的摩擦。

“呜……啊！”布伦达红着眼眶大口喘气，身体几乎要被折断，他拼命向后仰去想躲开刀片，却因为安迷修的进攻而下意识的想要蜷缩起来，一来二去竟然又哭了出来，不停的扭动着身体。

安迷修轻轻在布伦达的唇上烙下一吻：“乖，没事了。”

性器冲进最深处，在布伦达绞紧了后穴达到高潮时，射了出来。

“再想跑，就把你的腿废掉。”

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢看到这里的你。


End file.
